Al tiempo volvere
by Harkkonen
Summary: Nadie razona con tiempo, nadie puede estar con quien mas desea.  Amistad, oneshot.


Ultimos momentos de ezio en venecia, leonardo volvera a florencia sin su amigo.

* * *

Todo empezaba a cambiar drásticamente.

-¡Leonardo! – gritaba ezio, entrando por medio de una ventana acercándose rápidamente al mencionado.

- ¡oh! Ezio, ¿Que se te ofrece? – Estaba de manera calmada acomodando todo lo que ocupaba su mesa de trabajo, era un desastre si la mirabas de reojo.

- ¡Tenéis que irte ahora del taller! –

- ¿Pero porque?, ¿Ah pasado algo? – Dudaba leo.

-Luego preguntas sobre esto, ¡Ven, tenemos que irnos!, estas en peligro- decía histérico ezio, también vacilaba en decir un ultimo enunciado 'y todo por mi culpa' pensaba repetitivamente en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa ezio?, ¡No puedo dejar mis proyectos aquí!- gritaba.

- Ya lo eh previsto, dejad que lo hombres que contrate se lleven lo importante al muelle-

El asesino jalaba a leo por su brazo para salir directamente por la ventana por la que había entrado antes.

- ¡Ezio, recuerda que no tengo la misma agilidad que vos!- Le decía el artista con reproche.

-Eso no me impedirá sacarte de aquí ¡Vamos!- tomaba la mano de Leonardo para dirigirse a las alturas de los techos.

El cielo estaba en su total oscuridad era un poco difícil mirar hacia donde pisaban, bueno el problema era del artista, pues el asesino de ezio era experto en ser sigiloso y mirar por donde andaba, se notaba que sus saltos de fe y la sincronización de atalayas subían su confianza y valor.

Después de la dificultad de saltar de techo a techo, Leonardo se indigno en hablar o que alguien contestara sus dudas.

-E….ezio… espera- Mencionaba un cansado leo.

-¿Me dirás…que esta pasando, o simplemente es una forma de sacarme de mi taller?- se reía un poco por su inocente broma.

**El no sabía la seriedad de su problema.**

Ezio empezó a confesarle a Leonardo lo que pasaba mientras comenzaban de nuevo a "huir".

- Ellos están tras de ti – (refiriéndose a los guardias de Venecia)

- ¿¡Eh! Por…-

- Por mi culpa leo, me han visto contigo y en tu taller después de que huyo de un conflicto, nunca debí haberte metido en esto –

- Los accidentes pasan ezio, pero ¿por que tenia que irme del taller?-

-Escuche que estaban a por ti, tome una forma para ayudarte y decidí sacarte de la cuidad por un tiempo asta que vuelvas a pasar por desapercibido –

- Dio mio, ezio que considerado de tu parte lo agradezco tanto, aunque esta persecución me da un tanto de miedo – trataba de decir un sorprendido leo.

-¡Ey, por aquí! ¡Es él! – Grito un arquero que los seguía por su camino en las alturas.

-detrás mio leo- decía ezio bloqueando las flechas que amenazaban a en lastimarlos, ezio reconoció de repente un camino bastante fácil de cruzar a su derecha aun así no apartaba la vista de los arqueros.

-Camina en dirección al este en donde esta la góndola (las barcas de Venecia)- Le explicaba mientras se deshacía de los demás arqueros con sus hojas ocultas (navajas).

Al casi llegar al sitio era demasiado extenso, ezio no estaba cerca y ni siquiera disponible para ayudarle a saltar, leo trataba de hallar una forma de cruzar por si mismo, el no se percataba que había subido un caballero directamente a el jalándolo por su pie izquierdo, dándole un pánico extremo, empezó a tratar de liberarse del agarre, ezio termino de noquear a los guardias que estaban tras de ellos, noto a Leonardo a dos techos lejos de el sus movimientos no le daban la seguridad de que e tuviera a salvo, corrió lo mas que pudo tan solo para salvarle del caballero.

Al llegar el guardia se lanzo sobre el y sin pensar la forma de evitarlo prefirió deshacerse del hombre que amenizaba su camino, lo asesino.

Gracias al impulso que hizo ezio para brincar de edificación a otra, lograron llegar a la zona del muelle, frente de ellos había una caída espantosa, por suerte, ezio tomo en brazos a Leonardo haciendo un salto de fe.

El asesino tenía la fe de salir vivo de Venecia.

Ambos cayeron en la carreta de paja la cual se encontraba por coincidencia, pareciera que yacieron ahí unos momentos bajando las sospechas de los guardias que abundaban por ahí, el chico auditore miraba alrededor.

-No hay nadie…vamos – salto fuera de la carreta poniéndose de pie al mismo momento, aunque Leonardo aun un poco rígido por el susto (las caídas tan repentinas de ezio), igualmente salio pero una molestia le impidió ponerse de pie, a leo no le quede mas que quejarse un poco por el dolor.

-Cuidado amico, ¿aun puedes seguir?-

-Por supuesto, no es algo grave.-

-No es momento para que seas considerado, ven yo te ayudo a seguir-

Llegaron hasta el muelle cerca de los demás barcos y góndolas individuales que había.

-Sube al bote ahora Leonardo tienes que irte.-

-¿No es suficiente haberles perdido ya?-

- No, no lo es, aun puedo percibirlos, escucha con atención; alguien ah rondado el rumor de que me as ayudado en todo, inclusive mis armas, ¡Encontrare al delator!, no te preocupes, Antonio me ah apoyado en sacarte de aquí por un tiempo el necesario para que olviden el hecho de tu búsqueda- Soltó con algo de nerviosismo.

-Entonces Ezio, ¿que pasara contigo?- exclamaba el ingeniero.

Tras esperar respuesta hubo una pausa, un silencio que era acompañado por el sonar de los fuegos artificiales del carnaval, la mayoría de la urbe estaba celebrando en grande, dejándose llevar por la música, juegos y demás.

-Yo me quedare aquí y afrontare a cualquier que se atraviese, 'solo' como siempre lo eh hecho -

-Aun así tu no le debes nada a esta capital, ¿no es así?- la voz lastimosa del artista le daba a conocer su estado de tristeza.

-Pero si yo no actúo quien lo hará, es un sacrificio…-

-Es un sacrificio que nadie te agradecerá, ¡estas de incógnito ezio!, ni siquiera sabrán que fue lo que les libero de esto-

-Solo están quienes se atravesaron en mi camino, mi único objetivo es ir a por el español-

-Puedes esperar a que llegue en otro momento, el edén también puede…-

-No Leonardo; Tengo que quedarme a afrontar estas crisis, es mi trabajo, como el asesino que soy- Le reclamaba, el necesitaba protegerle al pintor que estaba enfrente suyo, era importante para el, aun lo necesitaba con vida, el afecto siempre era indescriptible cuando bromeaban uno con otro, algo que no podía aclarar, pero antes de partir y con la duda de volverse a ver ezio jalo a leo hacia el juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo de despedida.

La amistad que mantuvieron desde que se conocieron, estaba siendo rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche que se llenaba de fuego artificiales, solo había unas siluetas.

Al separarse, el bote zarpo en dirección al barco detrás de la gran neblina, ambos no hacían si no mas que mirarse uno a otro mientras la distancia asesinaba las únicas esperanzas que les quedaban.

* * *

Con 1000 palabras es llamada una viñeta, pero es mas bien un "oneshot", la primer vercion cuando lo escribi era shonen -ai, es el primer fic que publico no queria ir directamente a esa categoria, amenos que me lo pidan.

Reviews constructivos plz

-Harko


End file.
